Mii Cooking
'Mii Cooking '''is a fun game to cook grub, and make new ones to serve to the customers! There are 100 different days in each playthrough, and up to 3 save-game slots can be filled up, erased and loaded. Features ''Chef Equipment '' Cooks Day 1 - 10 *Jayden (Tutorial) *Ellie (Tutorial) *Summer *Zara *Teddy Day 11 - 20 *Lyla *Oliver *Grace *Eva Day 21 - 30 *Harry *Willow *Justin *Anna Day 31 - 40 *Angelica *Alfie *Noah *Emily Day 41 - 50 *Olivia *Poppy *Oakley *Carter Day 51 - 60 *Daniel *Cat *Tom *Mary Day 61 - 70 *Micheal *Gabreille *Julia *Barry Day 71 - 80 *Emme *Luke *Amy *Lewis Day 81 - 90 *Jennifer *Taylor (thejustcat) *Isaac *Charlie Day 91 - 100 *Lily *Ethan *Esme *Gracie Drinks Warm Milk (Tutorial, Day 1) Banshee Tears (Day 1) Frog Juice (Day 2) Orange Squash (Day 2) Fragrent Tea (Day 3) Cactus Juice (Day 3) Space Food (Day 4) Blueberry Water (Day 4) Tornado Lemonade (Day 5) Blazing Chilly Juice (Day 5) Robo-Juice (Day 6) Elven Potion (Day 6) Bitingly Bitter Tea (Day 7) Snow Milk (Day 7) Banshee Tears ★ (Day 8) Frog Juice ★ (Day 8) Fragrent Tea ★ (Day 9) Cactus Juice ★ (Day 9) Space Food ★ (Day 10) Tornado Lemonade ★ (Day 10) Robo-Juice ★ (Day 11) Elven Potion ★ (Day 11) Bitingly Bitter Tea ★ (Day 12) Snow Milk ★ (Day 12) Warm Milk ★ (Day 13) Orange Squash ★ (Day 13) Blueberry Water ★ (Day 14) Blazing Chilly Juice ★ (Day 14) Banshee Tears ★★ (Day 15) Frog Juice ★★ (Day 15) Fragrent Tea ★★ (Day 16) Cactus Juice ★★ (Day 16) Space Food ★★ (Day 17) Torando Lemonade ★★ (Day 17) Robo-Juice ★★ (Day 18) Elven Potion ★★ (Day 18) Bitingly Bitter Tea ★★ (Day 19) Snow Milk ★★ (Day 19) Warm Milk ★★ (Day 20) Orange Squash ★★ (Day 20) Blueberry Water ★★ (Day 21) Blazing Chilly Juice ★★ (Day 21) Grub Cupcake (Tutorial, Day 1) Hobgob Dounut (Day 1) Goblin Ham (Day 1) Cloudyfloss (Day 2) Hamburger (Day 2) Puppet Pepper (Day 2) Fried Corbra (Day 3) Devil's Food Cake (Day 3) Flaming Chilly Soup (Day 3) Mummy Jerky (Day 4) Icy Mints (Day 4) Tiddler Food (Day 4) Alien Gummy Sweets (Day 5) Mouse Treat (Day 5) Dragon Fruit (Day 5) Tomato Spaghetti (Day 6) Steamed Snails (Day 6) Sharp Stew (Day 6) Equipment The Chef's use the same equipment as the ''Chef ''job, but have different skills. The equipment and fryng pan increase their food level and make the food that they cook taste better to the customers. To get new outfits, you buy them with the coins or Mii notes awarded by good food, which least is 1 coin if they really, really hate it. The chefs' equipment is ''Uniform, ''and their tools are ''Frying Pans. Customers With these, you can design your own. The defualt customers are: *Sally (Day 1) *Evie *Adam *Jacob *Evelyn *Aaron *Chloe *Annie *Sam Category:Mii Cooking Category:Miitopia-Meow6